Evil Angel
by ReiMori
Summary: Haruka is regaining his memories and feels he must leave so he doesn't kill Kantarou. But Kantarou has one last favor to ask before Haruka leaves. A songfic toe the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin


**dreamgirl: I've recently been obsessed with Tactics and I just KNEW I had to write a HarukaxKantarou fanfic, so this is what I'm starting off with. And I was checking Youtube for any videos on this pairing and guess what? I found one with a song called "Evil Angel"! I screamed my head off in glee and my and my BFF started hyperventilating. **

**disclaimer: I just LOVE Tactics and Breaking Benjamin, but I own neither one of the two. "Evil Angel" belongs to BB, not me.**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

_**Evil Angel**_

_**Hold it together, birds of a feather**_

_**Nothing but lies and crooked wings**_

_**I have the answer spreading the cancer**_

_**You are the faith inside me**_

Kantarou hadn't known Haruka long. No, not at all. Just a year or two maybe. But he well knew everything about the monster. Haruka wasn't, really, any different than say: Sugino, Youko, or the other monsters they fought together. Yes, Haruka was the same as the others. 'Birds of a feather' as some like to say. Haruka lies, he's still violent, but Kantarou can't seem to lose faith in the demon. Haruka WAS Kantarou's faith; he was the only thing that filled his hole of a heart. At first, Kantarou couldn't quite point out how he felt about the monster. He thought it was just pure admiration, or maybe just the wanting of a close friend. But after going through so much and learning about Haruka himself, he came to realize his true feelings.

_**No, don't leave me to die here**_

_**Help me survive here alone**_

_**No, don't remember, remember**_

_**Put me to sleep, evil angel**_

_**Open your wings, evil angel**_

There were multiple situations where Haruka had the urge to just leave Kantarou. Kantarou knew that once Haruka regained all his memories back, their bond wouldn't be strong enough to hold off all the anger the monster felt. And now, he actually swore to Kantarou that he'd leave him for all eternity and never come back. Here Kantarou was, in his room, on his bed, talking with a certain demon. "What do you mean you're leaving?" Haruka avoided Kantarou's eyes, "Like I said, my memories are coming back to me. If I head over to where I'm from, then I'll most likely remember everything". The folklorist's red eyes widened, "What? No! No, you're joking, right? Right?" The tengu stayed silent. "You can't leave me, Haruka! I'll…I'll DIE without you", the exorcist said in panic. Haruka turned to look at him, "You're overreacting. You were fine before you met me, and you'll be fine without me".

_**I'm a believer, nothing could be worse**_

_**All these imaginary friends**_

_**Hiding betrayal, driving the nail**_

_**Hoping to find a savior**_

"No, you don't understand, Haruka. You h-help me s-survive his goddamn world. Before, normal humans s-stayed away from me. My only friends were monsters since I was the only one who b-believed in them", Kantarou's voice broke. This was the first time Haruka had seen Kantarou cry. Even though he was crying, Kantarou managed to pull Haruka onto his bed and lied underneath the monster. "What are you doing?" Haruka asked I surprise. Kantarou's arms snaked around Haruka's neck, "Even if you leave me, Haruka, just do me this one favor. Please, make love to me. I'll let you go, I swear, just…please…" Haruka was still bound by the bond the two shared, so he did as he was asked. The young folklorist knew that there was betrayal behind Haruka's past and it would certainly drive a sharp, rusty nail into Kantarou's heart learning about it and having Haruka leave him. But…he couldn't let go of his savior.

_**No, don't leave me to die here**_

_**Help me survive here alone**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender**_

Kantarou Inchinomiya was already twenty-six years old, and even though he had a face of a teenager, he was no innocent. Sure, he had done it with tons of geishas, but he had never been in a relationship (physical nor emotional) with a man, much less a monster. And so his first time had been given in exchange for the other's freedom. It had hurt, but he loved Haruka so much he was willing to go through Hell just to please him. Even with Haruka pounding in and out of him, he still had the courage to speak, "Haruka, ah! Haru…d-don't ever, ngh, leave me. Your physical body can go, but bound your heart to me as I have to yours. I forbid you to surrender your heart to anyone else but me".

_**Put me to sleep, evil angel**_

_**Open your wings, evil angel**_

_**Fly over me, evil angel**_

_**Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**_

Both men had cum and now Haruka lay on top of his "master". Kantarou was exhausted and well knew that by morning, his love would be gone. So he held Haruka closer and said, "_Open your wings, __evil angel_". Haruka was stunned by both the request and the name but complied and spread out his black wings. The monster wouldn't admit that the feeling he got from Kantarou's fingertips on his wings felt extraordinary. With his wings open like that, Kantarou felt as if Haruka were flying over him. He loved this demon so much that he couldn't breathe. And so he asked his last question, "_Why can't I breathe, evil angel?_" Haruka was getting used to the name, "Because…because your heart is mine and mine is yours". Kantarou couldn't believe his ears but snuggled into Haruka's arms, "I don't want you to leave, not ever. I can deal with the memory gain, so please…Haruka, please stay". Haruka seemed reluctant, "I don't want to hurt you, and a part of me wants to kill you. But, if it means pleasing you and more nights like…this, than, I'll stay". And when morning came around, Kantarou was nervous about if Haruka really stayed. When he turned to his side…he was there, sound asleep facing the exorcist. Kantarou's evil angel had stayed.

_**Put me to sleep, evil angel**_

_**Open your wings, evil angel**_

_**Fly over me, evil angel**_

_**Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I know they're both kind of OCC, but I just hate writing angst so I had to fluff it up a bit. But don't you just love the song?**

** I've always like Breaking Benjamin, especially all the songs of Phobia. So, I quickly got the CD and started writing songfics to all the yaoi pairings I love attached with a lot of the songs on Phobia. Expect some more!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
